With the variability of weather systems one may never be able to accurately predict potential rain or extreme sun. Exposure to the sun and its harmful UV radiation can result in sunburn and potentially cancer. Exposure to rain often causes discomfort and aggravation because of wet clothes. It is therefore desirable to have protection from these elements while still enjoying the outdoor environment.
Conventional umbrellas can be used for protection from the outdoors but they are commonly bulky, uncomfortable and easy to forget. If a mother, for example, wished to take a walk with her child in a stroller, she could carry an umbrella in preparation for inclement weather. However, this becomes quite difficult since two hands are normally required to push a stroller. The question becomes where to put the umbrella. It is also easy to forget an umbrella, placing one in the unfortunate position of being outdoors with no sun or rain protection.